


An Undeniable Hunger

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fondling, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Possessed Rey, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, restroom sex, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn and Rey can no longer control their insatiable desires for one another. So, they don't.





	An Undeniable Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'How would YOU define Love?'.
> 
> Prelude to 'When We're Alone.'
> 
> It's all smut! Please Enjoy!

It seems as though Finn and Rey have completely lost their minds. Ever since Rey forced Finn to come inside of her, it's like she can't never get enough of him.

Over the course of two months and a week, they have devolved from two friends just having sex in secret into two wild, horny people who can't control their urges. It was getting harder and harder for them to keep themselves under control, especially in front of their loved ones.

If Rey was sitting next to Finn at a restaurant, she would slide a hand under the table into his lap, rubbing his thigh and fondling him. And vice versa. And if not, she would rub her foot up against his leg and rest it on his lap. Hoping Finn doesn't give them away, but not caring enough to stop.

Their friends have already been trying to get them together for years now, but they can't find them out about this. They shouldn't. Although Rey suspects that Jessika may know what they've been up to. And quite possibly Maz, too. But, still, they shouldn't be giving themselves up unintentionally.

So, what was their solution? Get control over themselves by satisfying their lustful desire before and/or after they meet up with their loved ones. Just be mindful of how they interact in front of their friends, get their stories straight, and above all, keeping their hands above the waist. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Time will tell.

But, when it was just the two of them, they felt free to act like lovers even though they were only just friends. With benefits! But, like addicts looking to get a fix, these two sex starved individuals couldn't even wait until they were alone anymore. Anyplace where they can at least 'hide' themselves, they considered themselves 'golden'. 

 

 

_**Their Seventh Day Together...** _

While hanging out at the mall, Finn and Rey went into G.L.'s, looking to buy some new clothes (Apparently, Finn and Rey haven't been taking their clothes off anymore. And have settled for literally ripping them off instead).

So, while trying on some new dress, Rey looked at herself in the mirror, noticing that the place was mostly quiet as this was pretty early on a Wednesday and most of the stores weren't even opened yet. So, Rey gets an idea.

"Hey, Finn!" Rey calls out. "Could you come in here for a minute, please? I need you to zip me up."

Finn, not even thinking, just walks on in and knocks, letting her know it was just him.

When Rey opens the door to her booth, she quickly pulls Finn inside and lets the dress fall to the floor. Standing there in the nude in front of Finn, her eyes were blown out with lust evident in her smile.

Finn doesn't say a word. He just locks the booth door and tackles Rey up against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

 

 

Later, Finn takes her from behind, covering her mouth, trying to keep the noise down as best they can. But, who are they fooling? They're having too good a time to even care what the employees might find out.

Rey braces herself against the wall as Finn plows in and out of her ass. They are both completely naked, having the time of their lives.

"WHEW!" Rey shouts, though mumbled by Finn's hand.

"Oh, Jesus!" Finn says.

"Don't stop!" Rey orders.

"Oh, fuck!" Finn grunts. 

"WHOO!" Rey hoots.

"Oh, Peanut! Oh, Rey!" Finn says.

"Keep going!" Rey says.

"Oh, Sweet GOD!" Finn says. "Yeah, baby! Take that dick!"

Rey moans.

"Yeah, baby!"/"Yeah!" Finn and Rey yell.

"WHOO!" Rey hoops.

They both grunt as they near their organisms.

A loud sound causes them to separate immediately. Standing perfectly still as they listen for any peeping toms or nosy perverts.

_"Goddammit, Terry! I told you not to put so much weight on that shelf!"_

Finn and Rey burst into a fit of giggles before they resume their activity, causing Finn to come into Rey's mouth.

 

 

**_Their Eighth Day Together..._ **

Since her idiot brother, Ben, was out of town on business, Rey decided to take over his place for the weekend. Bored and feeling lonely, she invited Finn over for a pool party just with the two of them.

Finn arrives to see that the front door was opened, so he walks in to see that Rey was in the kitchen, wearing a silk robe. She looks up at him while in the refrigerator, smiling brightly.

"Kept you waiting long?" Finn asked.

"No." Rey answers. "In fact, you're here earlier than I was expecting. I was just getting some of our snacks together."

"Oh, okay. Cool." Finn says. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I got it. Did you bring some swimming trunks?"

"Sure did." Finn assures.

"Good." Rey points to the bedroom. "Go get changed. I'll see you outside."

Finn nods as he does just that.

Rey gets a couple of beers, some sunscreen, and Ben's old iPod player. She steps outside, setting everything down on the concentrate floor and removes her robe. She's wearing a green bikini and a pair of sunshades. She lays in the lounge chair while putting the sunscreen on.

Finn comes out, wearing his black swimming trunks and stops dead in his tracks once he sees Rey. She rubs her arms as she applies the sunscreen to her skin. She massages it into her legs and thighs. Finn's breathing heavily as her skin begins to shine almost as brightly as the sun as she rubdown her stomach and abs.

"Do you need me to get your back?" He says breathlessly. 

Rey looks up at him with an innocent expression. "Would you, please?"

Finn nods as he takes the bottle from Rey. Rey leans forward, allowing him to rub her shoulders and back.

"Hmm." Rey hums. "Such strong hands. Nice and warm, too."

"I'm glad." Finn says with a smile.

Rey rolls her shoulders as she sighs contently.

Finn rests his hands on her shoulders. "All done."

"Thank you." Rey says. "You want a beer?"

"In a little while." Finn says. "I actually wanted to take a lap in the pool."

"Go for it." Rey says.

Finn takes a seat on the side of the pool, right where Rey could see his ass and back.

Rey lowers her sunshades just under her eyes, admiring his dark chocolate skin over rippling back muscles. The scar, while an automatic eye magnet, isn't disgusting to look at. In fact, she thinks that it's beautiful.

She's often asked him how he got that scar, but he's either immediately changed the subject or avoid the question all together. Figuring it was a sensitive subject, Rey never pressed him about it.

Finn slides into the pool and begins his lap around it.

Rey sits up and takes her glasses off, setting it on the outside table. She watches as Finn swims with such grace and ease. He _is_ beautiful! Rey's always thought so.

Finn swims along the edge of the pool in his first lap and then swims down the center of the pool on his second. After his second lap, Finn stops at a corner of the pool, catching his breath. He shines as the sun reflects out of his wet skin.

Rey's breath catches as she stares at what she feels maybe the single most gorgeous man she's ever seen. Ever since that night he came inside of her, Rey hasn't been able to get Finn out of her head. Well, of course, he was always on her mind as she pictures him fulfilling her every sexual fantasy. But now, she feels like she wants him. And not in just a sexual sense. She wants to be able to call him hers. Was Rey... Was she...

Was Rey falling in love with Finn? NO! She can't be! He's her best friend! She can't be thinking about him like... like what? Like a friend or like a sexual object? Well, as much as she doesn't want to admit it out loud, she can't deny that she can no longer see him as just her friend with benefits. They done too much and they've gone too far. They weren't even planning their hookups. They would just fuck randomly. So, if they were to stop this whole thing, what then?

Just two friends with a history of fucking each other? Or... Or would they even be friends? 

It's too much to even think about right now. 

Time seems to slow to a crawl as Finn looks over at her, smiling.

Rey closes her eyes, burying her face into her hands. What was she doing to do? What was she going to do?

"Rey?" Finn's soft and caring voice calls out.

Rey doesn't even need to look up to know that Finn was getting out of the pool and coming over to her.

A strong hand gently takes her waist and Rey can feel it being pulled away. 

"Rey? What's going on? Are you good?" Finn asks.

Rey drops her hands, looking at Finn with a vulnerable look in her eyes. She doesn't know where this whole thing between is going. All she does know is she really wants Finn. Right now!

Finn frowns in concern, but before he can ask her anything else, Rey almost lunges at Finn. Cupping his face and kissing his lips with a loving desire. They've must've kissed a hundred times by now, but this one was the first time that she ever kissed him with anything other than passionate lust. This one was out of yearning. A wanting. A need that had to be met.

Moaning, Finn scoops her up in his arms. He has one arm under her legs and one holding up her torso. He carries her over to the pool stairs while still locked their infatuated kiss. He sits her on his lap, not bothering to come up for air just yet. Usually, they're more careful to avoid getting caught by people who were just walking by. But, right now, that isn't either of their concerns right now. 

Rey moves out of his lap and sits on her knees beside him. Ending their kiss, Rey keeps one hand on Finn's right cheek, still staring at him as she silently proclaims her feelings to him. She comes back in for another kiss to his lips. And then, she works her way down to his neck, his chest, his abs, and finally to the growing bulge in his swimming trunks.

Finn lowers his swimwear for her as she gratefully wraps her mouth around his pulsating penis. Finn throws his head back with a groan. He gently grabs the back of Rey's head, pushing her down to take all of him into her throat.

Rey gags as she gets an already excited Finn ready for their little... 'pool party'.

Knowing that it might be too late, Finn takes a quick look around to see if anyone's watching them. As far as he can tell, no one is. Although, he didn't look very hard. Luckily for them, Ben hates people. So, he lives in a house in the cul-de-sac where there wouldn't be a lot of traffic. But still, no such thing as being _too_ careful.

Speaking of very hard, Rey wraps a hand around his dick, jerking him as she comes up for some air.

"God, Finn! You're so hard right now!" Rey resumes the blowjob.

Finn chuckles. " _You're_ telling _ME_!" He then lets out a long, low groan that makes Rey wet. If she wasn't alright wet sitting on her knees in the pool, she would be right now.

Finn looks down at her ass and slides his hand down and cups the left cheek. He then slides his hand over to the right one. He spanks her and massages the red spot on her ass. He then slips his hand under her bikini, fingering her clit. He takes his hand back out and puts it into his mouth, wetting it up. He puts it back.

As Rey goes down on him, her moans encourage Finn to keep going. She moans and gasps in pure delight, loving that Finn knows her body as well as he does. He lowers her bottoms, but keeping both his middle and ring fingers inside of her. He slides them out and rubs the outside of her clit.

Rey's moaning picks up as she feels herself going over the edge. She grabs his hand, stopping him from going all the way.

"Rey?" Finn ask.

"No. I need you in me right now, Finn." Rey says. "I'd rather you'd fuck me than finger me."

Finn kisses her with a passionate lustful hunger that they haven't shared since that night at the hotel. He picks her up again by her arms, holding her up by her ass. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He walks them deeper into the pool, standing waist deep as he slides his swimwear off and Rey allows her bottoms to float away to somewhere in the pool.

Finn puts himself inside of her and Rey cups his face as she kisses him with that same yearning that she did before. Finn seems to know just what she needs as he fucks her slowly. They're in no rush. Just enjoying each other's bodies like two people making love.

"Feels good?" Rey asks.

"Feels great." Finn assures.

Rey is just transfixed on Finn's warm and soft lips. His tongue caressing her lower lip, begging her to allow it into her mouth. Before long, Rey allows it. Their tongue dance, not one for dominion, but one for kissing sake. Loving the feel of the other's lips, Finn and Rey have completely lost themselves in their intimacy that nothing else matters right now.

Finn's grunts are starting to get louder as he pounds into Rey. Rey knows by now that Finn is close to reaching his climax. She really enjoyed feeling him emptying himself inside of her. But, right now, that's not what she wants today.

"You gonna come?" She asks in between kisses.

"I'm gonna come." Finn answers in between kisses.

"Come in the pool." Rey says.

Finn stops the kiss all together. "Really? You sure?" Looking at her with a slight frown.

"I am." Rey says impatiently. "Kiss me."

Finn obliges without another word. As he nears his release, he does as Rey requested and jerks it out in the pool. Finn growls into Rey's mouth as he lets it all out. Once he's finished, Rey ends the kiss and hugs his neck, buries her face into his neck. She giggles happily.

"I..." Finn stops himself. He almost said 'I love you'. 

"Hmm?" Rey hums.

"I... I'm so glad you invited me over, Rey." Finn says as he holds her close.

Rey frowns at his words. 'Was he about to tell me that he...?' No! She can't be thinking like this. "I'm glad. Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." Finn chuckles.

Rey smiles as his chest vibrates against hers. It feels so nice that she keeps him close, kissing his shoulder before closing her eyes.

 

 

Later, Finn and Rey finally drink their beers and partake into their snacks as they binge watch a marathon of movies at Ben's place.

"It's getting late." Finn says. "Time for a shower." Finn pats her knee as he gets up. "See you in a bit."

"M'kay." Rey says.

Her eyes locked onto his ass.

 

 

Turning off the faucet, Finn steps out of the shower, wiping himself down. Just as he's drying off his crotch, there a knock on the door. Finn wraps the towel around himself, and opens the door.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She kisses his lips again, not allowing Finn to speak. She then yanks off his towel, grabbing him and rubbing him up against her clit.

Finn tries to speak, but Rey really wants him right now.

After a bit of a struggle, Finn places a finger over her lips.

"Rey, control yourself!" Finn says.

"I don't want to!" Rey says back.

"Rey, whoa! What's gotten into you? Are you crazy?" Finn asks the sex starving monster.

"I'm not crazy! I just know what I want." Rey tries to kiss him again, but Finn backs away from her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! Rey! Please, calm down." Finn pleads.

"No, I can't!" Rey whines. "Finn, I..." She pushes him towards the bed. Finn does his best to wrestle with her, but, in the end, he under estimated her lust fueled strength.

She pushes him onto the bed, straddling his hips. "Finn, I don't know what's going on. I just can't seem to get enough of you." She cups his face. "I'm addicted to you. And I can't stop myself." She bites and sucks on his neck. "And I don't want to."

Loving the way it feels, the fight slowly goes out of Finn. "Rey... Rey, you..."

"I want you." Rey says as she sucks on the other side of his neck.

"Rey, come on..."

"I want you." Rey reiterates.

And, instead of Finn trying to push her off, he slides his hands down to her ass.

"Rey..." Finn moans.

Rey withdraws her lips from Finn's neck and holds his head so he's looking up at her. "Finn, look at me. You want me, too. I know it. I can tell."

"Rey, you... We can't..." Finn takes in a deep breath as Rey has reached down between her legs and has started stroking Finn off again.

"Finn..." Rey grinds her clit over his dick. "...I know your body." She whispers. "I know what it wants. And it doesn't lie. It's doesn't."

Finn moans as Rey comes down for a kiss. This is the fourth time they've kissed with what anyone would describe as 'a kiss evident of mutual love'. Rey doesn't care to describe how she feels right now. All she wants is for Finn to make love to her again.

"Rey, I'm still pretty sore from last time. I don't think I..."

Rey shushes him, placing a finger on his lips. "I wanna finish what I started when I was sucking your dick. And I need a little tongue from you, big man."

"I can do that for you." Finn says in a daze.

"Okay." Rey sit up and turns around, laying her clit on top of Finn's face. She straddles his head as she lies on top of him, facing his dick, ready to suck him off again. They've never tried the 69 position before, but after a while, they find that it's one of the favorite positions. Mutually performing oral sex on each other is what it's all about tonight! 

That is, until Rey decides that she does wanna ride Finn since she had him on the bed anyway. So, she turns back around, straddling his hips, and fucks him, loving the feel of him as her pussy clutches his dick as she rocks her hips against his.

She looks down, smiling as Finn caresses her hips and his hands explore the front of her body. She flicks his harden nipples with her finger tips and slides her hands up and down his chest. Finn feels so good, Rey can't help but want him to come inside her again.

Only this time, she does ask him if he could. Not one to deny her anything, Finn nods as Rey picks up the pace, fucking harder and faster as she once again nears her climax.

Finn comes in her again, and just like that first time, it feels so amazing. It feels so good. So... right. Being with Finn feels right. He's everything she wants. Everything she's been looking for from all those other guys, she's found with Finn: Security, Comfort, happiness, a reason to smile, love. Finn has given her all of that and more. 

As good as she's feeling right now, a panic slowly begins to set in her mind. The one guy who has been her first real friend. The one guy she knows who would never hurt her. The one guy who she could always count on, is the one guy she now wants to spend her live with. But, it's... It's...

Finn's stretching draws her out of her trance and the look on his face makes her smile.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Rey asks.

"It may even be better." Finn smiles. "I know I've never said this but, I love this. Rey..." Finn sits up. "...You were right. I do want you. I just can't get enough of you." Finn cups Rey's face. "Us making love in the pool was easily the best I've ever had. I feel... I feel like this has to continue. I don't know how you feel about all of this, but I don't want anyone else like I want you. I don't want anyone else to have you like I do." Finn huffs. "I'm sorry, Rey. I don't mean to sound so selfish, but I'm crazy about you! I need you. I..." Finn stops, realizing just how close he was to saying 'I love you'. Again. "Can we..." Finn sighs. "Can we talk? About, y'know... what this is? About what it could be?"

Rey feels like she could scream! Not from frustration, mind you! But, from joy! She can see it in Finn's puppy dog eyes. He feels the same about her! She cups his face and kisses his lips. "Sure, we can. But, can it wait?" Rey asks. "I'm spent tonight."

"Okay." Finn smiles. "Sure." Finn looks away thoughtfully.

"Finn?" Rey asks. "Finn? What's wrong?"

"I wanna hold you. Tonight. I know you said that you don't cuddle, but we never said that we couldn't. Let's just... stay. Right here, in bed together. Just like this. Can we?"

Rey rolls her eyes, knowing that she could never deny him anything either. With a smirk, she sighs. "Sure."

Finn holds her closely from around her torso.

Rey gasps in surprise, but quickly sighs in contentment. Finn feels so nice and warm and having his naked body under hers is just perfect. She feels so safe in his arms. So protected. So loved. She's so happy right now, that she doesn't stop as tears begin to sting her eyes. She doesn't even wipe them away as they trail down her face. All she cares about is this moment. Right here and now.

She then wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him closely as he plants a kiss between her breasts. She rests her chin on top of his head. Feeling Finn's breath on her neck so just soooo nice. In Rey's mind, Finn is just perfect. He is perfection. And he could be hers. Would that be so bad?

All track of time is lost. They don't even know when they fall asleep. Or when they got under the covers. But, believe it, tonight was the best sleep Rey has ever had in a long time.

 

 

_**Their Ninth Day Together...** _

What started out as a nice, quiet lunch at their favorite Restaurant, Emerald Valley, quickly turned into a literal fuck fest as Rey and Finn disappear from their table simultaneously.

Rey wore sandals, which she slipped one foot out of and slid it up and down Finn's crotch. Finn, feeling himself getting hard, demanded that they take this to the restroom.

And so, there they are, Rey sitting on the counter as Finn fucks her hard and deeply.

They were taking too many risks as it was. They ended up having to stop when an angry customer told them unlock the door so that he can take a shit!

Finn has Rey hide in one of the stalls as he goes to unlock the door.

"The Fuck are you doin' huh?!" The guy says as he rushes pass him, not waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, dude." Finn says. He then checks to see if the coast is clear and once it was, he called for Rey to come on. They quickly slip out and return to their table.

Okay. Clearly, this whole out of control, out of body thing is fun. It's also very risky for two people who are still claiming that they're just friends. So, they decide not to continue this impulsive attitude of wanting to fuck in public. This last time really needs to be their _last_ time. They can't keep this up, not unless they wanna be found out. Which they really don't wanna be. They decide to go back to their original plans and keeps their proclivities in one another bedrooms.

 

 

_**Their Tenth Night Together...** _

After they finished binge watching _'Chicago P.D.',_ They retired to Finn's bedroom, where they had just fucked just a few hours ago, with Rey crawling into bed after Finn and acting as the big spoon that night.

She looks over at Finn, wanting to kiss the back of his ear, but waiting for him to fall asleep. Once she's sure that he was, she leaned in closer, kissing the spot she was staring at just minutes ago.

It's now been three months since they've started this whole 'Friends with Benefits'/Finn and Rey's Private nights' thing, and it's been just a blast! But, Rey now knows that what she feels for Finn is serious. It's not lust. It's not just for pleasure anymore. It's love!

Rey is in love with Finn and she doesn't know what she's going to do. Should they end this whole arrangement and go back to being good friends? No, Rey doesn't want that. She doesn't want her and Finn to stop their lovemaking. Should they talk things out? Definitely. Should they try and risk a relationship? Honestly, Rey IS considering it, but again, she's not ready to risk that, either. Not wanting it to end in a breakup, causing her to lose Finn, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

So, what is she going to do? She honestly hasn't a clue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
